Daran Norris
Daran Norris (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Cowboy Bebop The Movie'' (2001; anime) [Vincent Volaju]: Shot in the chest by Electra (Jennifer Hale), he dies shortly after talking to her. *''Naruto: Ninja Clash In The Land Of Snow'' (2007; anime) [Sandayu Asama]: Stabbed to death with multiple kunai knives by Doto's (Lex Lang) men. TV Deaths *''Cowboy Bebop: Gateway Suffle'' (1998; anime) [Morgan]: Shot to death (off-screen) by the Space Warriors Gang. *''Samurai Jack: Episode XXV: Jack and the Spartans'' (2002) [Spartok]: Dies offscreen from old age as he tells his story about Jack (Phil LaMarr)and the 300 men against the beast. *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 9 (2003; animated)'' Durge: Killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) when he exploded him from the inside. Despite Durge's death, he later returns in the Expanded Universe. Although, he was set to return in Chapter 20 as the villain, but was replaced by General Grievous (voiced by [[John DiMaggio]). *''Digimon Frontier: Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon (2003; anime)'' [Sakkakumon]: Becomes a digi-egg after his center orb was hit by Aldamon's (voiced by Michael Reisz) fire attack. *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 20 (2004; animated)'' Barrek/Tarr Seirr/Ki-adi Mundi: Daakman Barrek is Killed by General Grievous(voiced by John DiMaggio). Tarr Seirr is also killed by Grievous when he grabs him by his head with his claw and crushes him. (Ki-adi Mundi survives) *''Lupin III Part II: Shot Through The Heart'' (2004; anime) [H.Von Meyer]: Drowns along with his girlfriend after Jigen (Richard Epcar) shoots out their tires on their car causing them to careen off a cliff into the ocean. *''Samurai Jack: Episode L: Tale of X9'' (2004) [X9]: Sliced in the back by Samurai Jack (Phil LaMarr). He dies after he tells Jack to take care of Lulu. *''Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex: C: The Copycat Will Dance - MEME (2004; anime)'' [Nanao Ei]: Killed by Fukami (Jamieson Price) with a shot to the head. *''Lupin III Part II: Beauty And The Deceased'' (2006; anime) [Inspector Beauty]: Shot in the chest by Jigen (Richard Epcar) with a mercury bullet causing him to explode into pieces. *''American Dad: Minstrel Krumpus'' (2013; animated) [Jack Smith]: Shot in the chest by Santa Claus (Matt McKenna) taking the bullet for Stan (Seth MacFarlane), he is later reborn as the new Krumpus. *''Samurai Jack: Episode XCVIII'' (2017; animated) [Orc Army soldiers]: All killed by Ashi (Tara Strong) while they were trying to killed Jack (Phil LaMarr). Notable Connections *Former husband to Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Gallery SakkakumonDeath.png|Anime death in Digimon Frontier: Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:South Park cast members Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Motor Mouths Category:Digimon cast members Category:Veronica Mars cast members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members